Dark Gems
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: There has been darkness. There has been danger. She grew up it in all feeling useless. So she's decided to take on the shadows, but she'll need a little help. And the best way to beat them, is to use one of them. Magic beats magic. -JadeDrago-


Piece I found in my computer from awhile back. Decided to put it up.

Wolfess

Title: Dark Gems

Rating: K+

Word Count: 3,203

Genre: Drama

Spoilers: Series is over, so none

Disclaimer: I don't own, so there

Summary: There has been darkness. There has been danger. She grew up it in all feeling useless. So she's decided to take on the shadows, but she'll need a little help. And the best way to beat them, is to use one of them. Magic beats magic. Jade x ?

* * *

_There was smoke. _

_There was fire. _

_Flames that licked everything within its grasp. It danced and could not be touched, though it could reach everything around it. It glittered and moved with the air that fed it, spinning with delight. Uncontrollable it spread trying to consume any that lay within its path. The sweet destruction it could cause. It would not tonight though, for another had plans for the unstoppable force._

Hiyugathim... Muiy Estt Mauroca

_They exploded in protest, but the searing flames could only do as they were bid. Reluctantly they pulled back, heat growing as it accumulated in the center of itself. Slowly the wildness vanished and the flames flicked as one. The heart of the fire, the core of its existence, formed into that of a living creature. _

_One step, than two, and the flames melted away leaving the newly born full again. Eyes scanned the room until finally landing on the form of another. Another set of eyes stared back, black hair tumbling from this one's head, hiding its full gaze. _

_A smirk fell upon both's lips as the one of fire approached the other. A chuckle and the black fell away as orbs of golden penetrated those of scarlet. _

"_Welcome back." _

_-_

Crimson and black pools floated through the darkness, waiting, watching. The scent was there, despite how weak. The owner of it would return soon, so said the occupants of the building. There would be one chance and one chance alone. He knew this.

He turned to his companion, giving a slight nod. She returned the gesture as he nudged her. She sighed deeply, fingers tapping over a folded piece of paper she clutched. Nervousness.

Hesitantly she moved to stand, arms slightly spread to balance on the branch they crouched on. She took her time trying to stall. Her companion raised a brow, but waited.

Night surrounded the foreign looking, veteran shop. It had been in business for as long as any could remember, despite its odd ability to somehow obtain hole after hole in its structure. One couldn't tell where the building's many openings had been patched over with new material. It was almost magic.

If they only knew.

It was this mystery that attracted new customers as the years went on, the hopeful consumers crossing their fingers that the antiques they purchased would bring luck to them as it did to the shop. Had any actually known what caused the destruction, the shop would have run itself into the grounds years ago. Of course, they remained unaware, and hole after hole was replaced.

Uncle loved it.

Another day passed and he moved about his shop, counting inventory a final time before flipping out the lights. The inactive Chi wizard nodded to his replacement before entering his own room, an uncharacteristic yawn spreading across his features. Being able to sleep all night was something he would never get used too, despite how wonderful it may be.

As his Sensei shut the door, Tohru could not help but chuckle. The man was growing older, and though he did not accept it, small signs showed that he was happy to finally have handed his position over. Tohru had proved that he had been ready time and time again over the years. Countless evil had been banished and destroyed because of the former apprentice.

He truly was a Chi wizard.

Good thing too. Since the banishment of Shendu and his son, more and more ill wishing evils had risen, as usual, each harder to defeat than the last.

"_One more thing! Now that Shendu is gone, there will be opening for a more stronger evil____" _

Sensei's words had been true the first time and the last. Ying and Yang was becoming more and more unstable. The darkness was spreading, and though they were protecting the light someday, as much as it pained him to admit, they would all be gone. Captain Black had already retired. The Sumo smiled as he too turned to his own quarters, glad to sleep. Sensei would rest tonight, knowing that business was booming and that his nephew would be back from an archeological dig later that night.

Jackie had sounded excited on the phone when he called the day before. He'd possibly found the newest tools in fighting their current foe. The relic, the Staff of Aquntefin, had to power to enhance magic of used with a Ying master. Though full of a dark magic, in the hands of a Chi wizard, a good one, it balanced forces and gave it user something stronger. Similar to the "monkey mountain" incident years before is what Jackie had said. At least in theory.

With a sigh Tohru turned off the lights, vanishing into his room to his waiting bed. Tomorrow could wait for its attention.

-

Her heart pounded in her chest as if trying to escape from her very body. Hands twitched and her forehead was beaded with sweat, yet, she was not tired. Far from it. No, this was too many emotions at once. Anticipation, dread, nervousness...fear...joy. They swirled to and fro like a whirlpool.

A snort behind her. The emotions were reigned in slightly. She had no time. Gawking with a brain which didn't want to listen could be later. Now was the time to act.

A light pressure on her back, a conscious emotion which was not her own within her mind. The signal to go. Her body moved with ease, arms and legs uncrouching to leap to the earth below. No sound as she touched ground other than the brush of air as she sprinted off into a run. Silence and darkness was the state of the target. The unmoving and closed Antique Shop. An unlocked window?

Easy.

The creaking stairs?

Simple with a slide down the railing.

The courage to leave the parcel in her hand?

Problem…

-

Jackie yawned as he turned the corner of Chinatown he knew so well. His home, his family lay just ahead. The work has been grueling, but the artifact spectacular. Tohru would love it; of this the archeologist had no doubt.

He grinned as he adjusted the wrapped staff in his hand to unlock the door. Humming quietly he entered. He really didn't expect to see the form of a person leaning over the cash register desk. The staff was forgotten as he moved to a fighting stance, one hand ready to defend, the other reaching towards the back light switch. A flick of the wrist and the intruder was revealed beneath fluorescent bulbs.

Nineteen year old Jade Chan simply smiled.

-

_He was restless, impatient, agitated. The end of his rope. All was an understatement. The complete irritation that pumped through his very being created a desire to kill something. His blood was boiling with a feeling that the girl had told him long ago. Worry. Worry for her. _

_Crap. _

_Nostrils flared as the scents of the shop filled them. They were both there. Her hesitation had lost them the chance. Now would be the test. Scarlet focused on the two forms through the windows as voices grew loud enough for his hearing. _

_He smirked in amusement, fangs protruding from his mouth. The terms were different now, but than, now, and forever…_

_His favorite sport would always be Chan vs. Chan. _

-

"Answer the question Jade." Put lightly, Jackie was concerned. He had asked four times, and Jade still had yet to speak and explain what she was doing. The raven haired girl just gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

Smile still in place she mirrored Jackie's stance, knowing to fight was the only way to escape. He wouldn't let her leave without explaining, and doing that was the one thing worse than fighting her uncle.

His eyes widened in confusion as she smiled, "I love you Uncle Jackie. I'm sorry…" She moved body flying towards the older Chan. Aiming for the door behind. Jackie wouldn't allow that though, and as he shifted she did as well, barreling down on her mentor with an array of kicks.

To say Jackie was confused and irritated was to out it lightly. Not understanding her motives he simply blocked her assault, failing to notice that she was backing him out the door and onto the street.

"Jade."

His voiced echoed eerily in the quiet streets, but she did not respond. With no choice left, but to fight back, he twisted to the left as a kick almost landed, and in the moment Jade faltered. He didn't need another chance, and grabbing her leg he flipped her to the ground.

"Sorry."

Jade said nothing though she smiled as she struggled to get up and away. Jackie was not keen on that idea, and he grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back before she could even move. Jade coughed as her face met dirt.

Well, things were going to plan. The girl sighed into the earth. She hadn't wanted to say goodbye like this. Heck, she hadn't wanted to fight after she got him out the door. "You are way too heavy."

Jackie was in no mood to respond with his own joke, but simply demanded an explanation. He was mad. Oops…

She managed to tilt her head to look at him before he lightly tugged her to her feet. Hands still held her arms behind her back.

Of course.

Jackie sighed. "Jade, you've been out of the house a year. Do you always have to get into trouble?" His voice, despite how agitated he was, held a tone of humor.

Jade could only blow a hair from her face, and shrug as much as his grip would allow her. There was no turning back now and the girl stated matter-of-factly. "I wasn't in trouble until you showed up Uncle Jackie. I'm leaving." Jackie's grip tightened in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" He was aware the girl has inherited her parents' fortune years before after a train accident, and the money she has earned working well too many jobs, but he hadn't expected her to use it already. At least not to get away from him.

"I'm not leaving to get away," she mumbled, as if reading her relative's thoughts. "I have something to take care of and I didn't want to say bye like this. Will you let me go please, my arms are going numb." The older Chan released his grip in surprise, and Jade turned to face him. "I got tired of living a lie since I was twelve. So I'm going to do something about it." She smiled as if imagining the possibilities. Jackie titled his head.

"Wha-" he didn't get to finish as Jade engulfed his taller form in a hug that sent them both sprawling back the earth.

Nearby scarlet narrowed.

Jade stood quickly, avoiding Jackie's hands. She jumped backwards and smiled sadly, tossing him a package. "Bye." With that, she ran.

Jackie wasn't going to be deterred. Years of this sort of thing kept him agile, and despite the advantage of a head start he caught up to his only niece. She yelped like a child in protest as he managed to grab her arm yet again.

"Let Go!" Jade was now worried. She knew this was not good. Patience was not _his_ strong point, despite what _he_ said.

She was not playing as she told Jackie to let her go again. He shook his head, and as she struggled, he dropped the package. "You're not going anywhere, and definitely not like this."

"Uncle Jackie let go before." Jade bit her tongue.

"Jade you're no-"

Fire erupted from the earth by Jackie's feet and he jumped back in alarm, releasing his little girl. His gaze traveled from a very disheveled and angry Jade to the direction in which the blaze had come from. Hazel met blood red.

"Heya Chan." The dragon's voice sent chills down Jackie's spine.

"But you…"

The fire master simply smirked. "Were in the demon realm. Ya, I got bored with all old idiots. What can I say? So I struck a deal."

"With who?"

The dragon licked his lips as if he had been waiting for the question, and his eyes traveled to the female of the three, chuckling all the while. "Take a guess." Jackie's eyes grew wide for the hundredth time that night, unbelieving she would betray her family.

Jade only stared at the ground. "I told you this isn't how I wanted to say goodbye."

Jackie's heart seemed to tear into pieces. How? A cocky dragon interrupted his thoughts though as he sprang from the light post he was perched on, landing gracefully next to the Chans. Neither flinched, but Jackie's shock was forgotten. No matter what the reason he would not let the girl he raised near that lizard. An evil lizard, none the less.

He lunged for the dragon, but was blocked. Drago had been expecting a fight, hell, he'd wanted one. His fangs glistened in the dim light as he shot himself towards the human. Jackie aimed right back at him. Both stopped dead though when another fireball ignited between the two.

"Knock it off!"

Drago smirked as he turned to the speaker, Jackie's own gaze following suite. Jade's outstretched hand palm held a new fireball and her words were demanding.

"I won't hurt you." Her eyes danced as she spoke to Jackie, as if sharing a joke, but hardened as she gazed at the fire-demon. "And neither will he."

Drago almost seemed to pout as he walked past a dumbfounded Jackie to stand behind Jade. His claw ran across her arm and moved to her hand. With a feral grin he covered the burning flame, extinguishing it in an instant.

"Whatever." He turned and launched himself into the trees concealing branches, though his eyes continued to stare through the darkness at the two. If they could have seen, the two Chans might have noticed how his tale flicked to and fro like that of an angry cat.

The girl shook her head as Jackie's voice cut through her like a knife. "Jade." He stared at her, no longer slowing his complete distress.

"He's what you'd call my familiar, I guess. Or at least that's as close a description as I can find." She smiled, though her head faced the ground in guilt. Jackie stepped towards her. She didn't move. He continued.

"It can be undone. You'll be alright. Come home." Her head lifted and Jackie's body froze yet again. Her golden eyes were rimmed with red and silver. The emotions from before all swirled there.

"It's not that simple." She tilted her head and once again told him she loved him. "This time I mean goodbye."

With inhuman speed she joined Drago in the trees. Jackie could only watch in awe as she turned a final time, no longer human. Scales covered her new form, and her eyes glittered with one strong emotion. Eagerness. Anticipation for the unknown. She smiled for the first time that night in joy, fangs protruding from her mouth ever so slightly.

"You said yourself, life is never simple, Uncle Jackie." She flicked her tail as if waving, shrugged, and vanished in a burst of speed. Jackie made to follow, but a fireball lit in front of him. Three times now he has just avoided being burnt to a crisp.

Seriously, he needed to carry a fire extinguisher.

"Chan, enough is enough." The dragon's grin reflected just how much fun he was having. "She said goodbye. Too many damn times really, and if you didn't notice, the emotional vixen was crying. She's tired." He growled as he stared at Jackie. "You'll see her again. Now take the package she gave you and get lost. I'm really trying to resist the urge to hurt you." The moment of kindness was gone. 'We'll be back. I still owe you a fight." A fanged grin and he too vanished into the darkness.

Jackie was confused and angry, but most of all, hurt. This was too much. Jade was acting strange and had that dumb lizard actually been trying to console him? Crazy. Still, the veteran do-gooder stepped towards the discarded parcel. He gently picked it up, but it tore easily.

He looked at its contents, the first being a long letter. His facial expression changed with every line, and he frowned. Jade had known what she was doing, and had thought of every consequence.

Well, he wasn't one to give up. He'd get his girl back. Despite the odd connection he'd witnessed between the two he wasn't going to trust that blasted dragon. His shoe has the scorch marks to prove his point.

With a sigh he pulled out a picture of him and Jade as child. His face grew sober as he pulled the final item from the worn bag. Half of the tiger talisman stared at him, seemingly glowing at him in the street lights. How the girl had managed to get talismans was always the question, and this time it was even more confusing. They'd been in Shendu last time he'd checked. His girl had been busy. The half tiger obviously held no magic, but he couldn't help but remember the powers it once held. Jade was definitely remarkable.

His fist closed around the item and he turned towards the antique shop. For now he'd see if Jade could do what she set out to do. For now. She had power and a dragon to protect her, and besides, his little girl had grown from a flickering ember to a forest blaze long before. All he had to do was tell Uncle and Tohru.

Joy…

Quietly a door shut on a shop that held secrets too numerous to count, and stories too many to tell.

-

Two forms sat beneath the protective branches of a willow tree. Strong arms tightened around the smaller of the two. Jade Chan's eyes opened from her head's position in the sitting dragon's lap as she straightened a wrinkle in her shirt beneath Drago's arms. Her orbs were clear of pain, clear of doubt. She had decided when she had called the dragon from the flames, and her doubts had vanished after her encounter with her uncle.

A clawed hand moved to her throat, untucking a charm from beneath her neckline. A white tiger stared back at her. She smiled as she laid the charm back against her neck. "We'll go back right?" she mumbled.

A scarlet eye opened and stared down at the girl using him as a pillow. "Whatever." Though the comment was harsh it held a promise beneath it.

"Yeah, whatever," she yawned as she closed her eyes to return to sleep.

Drago's own orbs narrowed as he growled lightly, shifting against the bark of the tree he leaned against. He arms tightened again and his tail flicked in amused annoyance.

"Chans…" Self explanatory for weird ones. His own scarlet orbs shut as well.

The sun rose, but did not wake the dragons. Instead, it shown brightly on their scales. Black and green glittered in the light of dawn, glittering like…

_Dark Gems…_

* * *

_Yes this is a oneshot. I wrote it as if it could possibly be added on to but I will not be. No one else will either. :) _

_R&R please _


End file.
